Getting Sassy With Sebsassy Da Dare Show
by Poseidon Boy Seb
Summary: A Dare show where u make the cast of ninjago season 1-7 and my book : Return Of the Ancient Elements aka ROTAE. Do any and all dares no matter how evil it is. Remember its ur dares. You can do as manyyyyy as u want. Mwahahahhaha*cough cough* Lez goooo. *BTW OC hosts wanted. Only one winner tho. xoxo Sebby and everyelse who wants entertainment
1. The Prolouge (11-19 05:36:46)

**Author: Helllllloooooo. Poseidon Boy Seb here, with a dare show for you. I recently read Ebony's dare show which I lovedddddddd. Go check it out. But is over though... but there's a good 78 chapters to read. I will not copy her directly. Just wanna do a dare show. I will do like 5 to 10 dares a chapter depending on the amount of words I get. This will be the cast of Season 1-7 of Ninjago and My story: Ninjago Book One: Return Of The Ancient Elements. Go check it out. I don't have much done and the chapters are really short so far. Also entries for an OC co-host. Anyway peace out. xoxo Sebby**

 **Ninjago/ Sebby's story Cast:** *shriekkkkkkkk* Where are we?!?

mysterious figure emerges from the shadows

 **The Host: Your doom**


	2. Pink First Dare and Rules

Cast of Ninjago/Cast Of ROTAE: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Host: I am Santiago, Master Of Darkness, Death, Shadows and Torture.

The host reveals himself to have a grayish skin tone, face as hard as stone, black leather jacket, black tee, black ripped jeans, and gray sneakers. black drooping hair*

Other Host: Hai. I'm Salvador. Master Of Water, and and Matter. I'm much more nicer. But I will still torture you...

Salvador reveals himself to have a baby blue jeans, neon purple shirt and black sneakers, Light brown hair spiked upward*

Shade, Nya and Bass: THAT'S MY ELEMENT

Santiago: Deal with it. You aren't special.

Shade, Nya and Bass: 0.0

Salvador: Yup newsflash. Anywayyyyy, welcome to the first ever intro of our dare showwwww, Getting Sassy with Sebsassy!!!

everyone in ROTAE cast stares at Seb.*

Seb: What? This isn't my doing.

Author: Actually It's my doing. I created you to have the same name as me. I'm Sebsassy, real name, Sebastian. Anyway Salv and Santi go over the rules

Salvador: Mkay. Well so there will be no escaping of anytime for any of the casts. To whoever the dare may concern that you, the audience and readers of this,create, which may be Me, Santiago, the casts, the author and whoever else shows up in here, will have to be done. No matter how gross, violent, evil or tortuous it may be. That being said it can also be nice. For example, free food! *cough* I like cinnamon rolls and pancakes *cough*. Anywhoooo, anything else Santiago.

Santiago: Don't think so. We'll bring it up if it happens.

Salvador: Anywayyyyy. Ooh we already have a dare?!?

random person hands laminated dare card to Salvador*

Salvador: Wu!

Wu (looking fearful): Why me first.

Salvador: Ya remember your "destructive power of rumors" blah blah lesson, because you "misplaced" your lesson book? And how you made Lloyd, who stole your lesson book, being the brat he is, make Zane's gi pink-

Lloyd: Hey! I was 10! Get off my back!

Salvador: Shut up. *uses powers to make Lloyd's mouth a literal zipper and locks it shut* Oh yeah, I, along with Santiago, get what Ebony would call "Host powers" and since I have no name for it, imma call it that ***Disclaimer: I did not create the idea host powers, Ebony did or whoever she may have borrowed the idea from*** Yep we gotta do disclaimers here. Ya know what, let's make that the author's job to do at the beginning of the chapter

Author: What? Hell no.

Salvador (looking murderous and psycho): **DO IT!**

Author (now fearing for his life): *yelps* Ok, ok, ok!

Salvador (looking as bubbly as he was before): Yay! Now that's outta da way. Getting back to the dare-

Wu: *groan*

Salvador: Wu must dye his beard pink, so,and I quote, "he and Zane can relate more on a personal level"

Zane: That's what you get, old man.

Wu: Wow. So hurtful. And you monsters. I'll get you back for this

Santiago: No you won't.

Wu (now sad): I know...

Wu walks into the dying hair room, as clearly written on the sign, illuminated above the door and dyes his beard pink*

Wu walks back out*

Wu: I hate you already.

Salvador: I know!

Zane: Now ya know how it feels, hag

Wu: I'm not a hag.

Santiago: Well since that's our only dare. We sit in here for awkward silence for a while

everyone sits in awkward silence*

Santiago: Lets just do the outro. This is Getting Sassy with Sebsassy, so bye. Please put more dares or else we gotta sit in awkward silence even more. Bye. We will be doing this forever I hope or until Death comes knocking, dares run out and more.

Salvador: Don't make the audience depressed. Baiiii.


	3. The One Where Nya barfs a lot & Wu sings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just ROTAE and this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gasolina, all credits go to rightful owner.**

 **Heyyyyyy. Author here. I would like to give a large thanks to BlacknBlue102 for supplying me with all the dares in this chapter**

Salvador: Welcome to Getting Sassy with Sebsassyyy, We've got me! We've got Santiago

Santiago: Eh

Salvador: We've got the cast of Ninjago, season 1-7 and ROTAE

The casts: Why are we here?

Salvador(Once again look murderous, lets call this OFF) (OFF): BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ENTERTAINMENT!!!

Casts: Meep

Salvador (Bubbly again, Let's call this ON) (ON): And finally our Authorrrr

Author: What?

Salvador: We got six laminated dare cards

Audience: Ooh, Ah.

Salvador: Yeah I know. All courtesy of BlacknBlue102, let's give a big thanks to her

Audience: THANKS!

The casts (-Jay and Cole): You are my enemy now

Jay and Cole: I don't like the sound of that username...

Salvador: I'm sure, it's nothing! Santiago, read our first dare card

Santiago: On the contrary, you SHOULD be worried because her profile pic is a picture of Jay and Cole about to kiss.

Jay and Cole (looking at each other disgusted

Jay: Barf and I'M WITH NYA

Cole: But I'm not even gay! Or bi!

Santiago: She don't care. Ships can be anything. Which brings us to our first dare, Nya! Cole! Jay! Come here

Nya: I see where this is heading

Santiago: Nya must-

Nya: Sit in a chair while watching Jay and Cole kiss right in front of me and I can't do a thing about it

Santiago turns around card to show Nya*

Santiago: Yeah, how you know?

Nya: Just make the dang chair appear

Santiago makes nice black leather chair appear with Nya stitched over it in Blue*

Nya: At least I get a good chair. Ok, hurry it up Jay and Cole.

Jay and Cole: Well...

Salvador: HALT! Just for my own amusment,y'all must flirt first!

Jay and Cole: WHAT! You can't do that!

Salvador: Can and Did.

Cole: Uhh...Why so blue, Imma give you something to be happy about.

Jay: Why you hard as stone, I'll make you putty in my hands

Nya (looking like she gonna barf): *barfs*

Jay and Cole: How was that, for you evil kid.

Salvador: Decent. NOW KISS!

Jay and Cole: ... *kisses*

Jay: I NEED AMNESIA !

Cole: I NEED ANTI-BACTERIAL FOR MY MOUTH !

Nya: Kill me now.

Casts: O-o

Santiago: Well ok. But are you sure, Nya. Remember I'm the Master Of Death.

Nya: 0.0 I'm good.

Santiago: Moving on!

Salvador: Let's see..."Let Lloyd drive for the first time"

Lloyd: But I have driven plenty of times

-insert flashback of every vechicle Lloyd has ever driven-

Salvador: :D. I got it! I'll just use host powers to render you useless of anytime you ever drove

Lloyd: NOOOOO

Lloyd (With Amnesia, forgetting every time he ever drove): :D!!! I can drive at last even though I'm technically 12 now! Mwahahaha

keys for a green porsche appear in Lloyd's hand*

Garmadon and Wu: This isn't going to end well.

-five seconds later with a green Porsche totaled in the wall of the studio, on fire, Lloyd emerges covered in soot and smoking everywhere-

Lloyd: *cough cough* :3 I DROVE!

Salvador: *gives back memories lost to Lloyd*

Lloyd ( now remembering): Well that was a waste of time. But on the bright side I got to total a fancy car without losing money!

Garmadon and Wu: /).-

Santiago: Moving right along...KAI!

Kai (hiding behind Zane): *says in high pitched voice* Kai isn't here!

Zane: 1, yes he is, and 2, I can assure you that my voice does not sound like that or even remotely at that decibel.

Kai: Worth a shot.

Santiago: T-T. Anyway. You have to drink a hot sauce and soy sauce smoothie.

Kai: Will be disgusting but at least the heat won't bother me

-a minute later when Kai has finished a hot sauce and soy sauce smoothie-

Kai: ** _I WAS WRONG!!! IT DOES BURN AND IT'S DISGUSTING!! HOT! HOT! HOT!_**

Santiago: Anyway while Kai recovers, Nya! You gotta eat lipstick.

Nya: Really. *takes out blue lipstick* Well, Lipstick named Tall Glass Of Water, we both know that when I bought you I had no intention of wearing you. So I might as well eat you for this dare.

-Lipstick displays no emotion-

Nya*eats lipstick, immediately gets stomach ache then starts vomiting*

Author: Is it just me or every dare, Nya has been involved in, she vomits?

Casts: Nope it's not you.

ROTAE Cast: Why does no one ever do us!

Santiago: First of all, because they don't know you. Second of all, wouldn't this be good, I mean would you rather be tortured? And third of all, it's only been two people so far.

ROTAE Cast: *all murmur agreements*

Salvador: Anyway...Wu has to sing Gasonlina?

Santiago: What the hell is that?

Salvador: How am I supposed to know? TO GOOGLE!

Background Music: Nan nan nana nana nana

-after googling it to up...-

Author: Oh it's a song by Daddy Yankee. BASS! How didn't you know this, you're Colombian for crying out loud!

Bass: The better question is _how don't you know this, you're also Colombian!_

Author: ...touché...

Salvador: Wu! Sing now! And kids, 12 and under, along with naive, innocent 13-15 year olds, DO NOT look up the English translation. And if you know Spanish, just skip the lyrics. And 16 up. Feel free to look at it but if you look at it and don't understand then I am not responsible or to blame. Me, I'm a dirty-ish minded 13 year old so I can look at it!

Wu:

Yeah! Remix remix remix (whose this?)

What's his name?Daddy yankeeBoricua, cubano, boricua cubano, boricua cubano, boricua(Súbele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores) (Súbele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores) (Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa que le den duro!)

Mamita yo sé que tú no te me va a quitar (duro)Lo que me gusta es que tú te dejas llevar (duro)Todos los weekends ella sale a vacilar (duro)Mi gata no para de janguear porque (yeah)

A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say) Dame más gasolina! (Hey)Como le encanta la gasolina (whatcha say) Dame más gasolina! (Hey)A ella le gusta la gasolina (yeah)Dame más gasolina! (Yeah)A ella encanta la gasolina (yeah)Dame más gasolina! (Hey, hey hey)

Ella prende la turbinaNo discriminaNo se pierde ni un party de marquesinaSe acicala va pa la esquinaLuce también que hasta la sombra le combinaAsesina, me dominaJanguea en carro, motora, y limusinaLlena su tanque de adrenalinaCuando escucha reggaetón en la cocina

A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say) (daddy yankee)Dame más gasolina! (Hey)(hey)Como le encanta la gasolina (whatcha say) Dame más gasolina! (Hey)(pitbull)A ella le gusta la gasolina (yeah) (boricua, cubano)Dame más gasolina! (Yeah) (boricua, cubano)A ella le encanta la gasolina (yeah)Dame más gasolina!Pitbull

A ella le gusta la gasolinaMami yo tengo la gasolinaDale pa' bajo y ahora pa' arribaTú no pegas tarro? No me digasMentirosa, tú sabes mas que nadie que tú eres locaAhora baila y quítate la ropa (yeah)De Puerto Rico a Cuba Cuba hasta la yuma, todas las mujeresDon't stop get it get it Sucia, yo tengo esa gasolina que te gusta Olvídate de tu marido y disfruta Deja la intriga, baila amigaTú yo y ella, tremenda pareja (yeah)Deja, los juegos pa' los niños de la escuela Si los tienes acapella enseñamelos no tenga pena miraI'ma tell you one more time, yo te doy la gasolina!

A ella le gusta la gasolina (skeet skeet skeet) Dame más gasolina! (Skeet skeet skeet)Como le encanta la gasolina (skeet skeet skeet)Dame más gasolina! (Let's go)A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say)Dame más gasolina! (Hey)(hey)Como le encanta la gasolina (whatcha say)Dame más gasolina!

aqui yo soy de los mejoresNo te me ajoresEn la pista nos llaman lo matadoresTú haces que cualquiera se enamoreCuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores,Esto va pa' las gatas de to' coloresPara la mayores, pa' la menoresPara la que son más zorras que los casadoresPa' la mujeres que no apagan su motores

Who's this?(Papi nore)San juan, fajardo Bayamón, ponceTu cara linda, mami miraVen mami, ven mami toma tu salinaYou feelin' oro, hey yo you oroTu amiga le gusta mi chicken broth con goroguácala arroz con pollo, that's what I needMami i'm with daddy yankee So ven aquí (hey! Hey!)She love the way I do it (¿qué qué?)And flowing on that car do itCall me papi chuloTell me nore dame duroVen mami vámonos, dale dale culoVen chula, cubriendo basuraThis is history we makin with daddy yankee and noreName another rapper messing with reggaeton before meCaliente, suavemente, tranquilo, bendito Toma tu gasolina

Tenemos tú y yo algo pendienteTú me debe algo y lo sabesConmigo ella se pierdeNo le rindes cuentas a nadie

Tenemos tú y yo algo pendienteTú me debe algo y lo sabesConmigo ella se pierdeNo le rindes cuentas a nadie

Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores (Skeet skeet skeet)Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores (Skeet skeet skeet)Subele mambo pa' que mi gata prenda lo motores (Skeet skeet skeet)Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa que le den (duro)

Mamita yo sé que tú no te me va a quitar (duro!)Lo que me gusta es que tú te dejas llevar (duro!)Todos los viernes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)Mi gata no para de janguear porque (whatcha say?)

A ella le gusta la gasolina (hey) Dame más gasolina! (Whatcha say)Como le encanta la gasolina (hey)(hey) Dame más gasolina! (Yeah)A ella le gusta la gasolina (whatcha say)Dame más gasolina! (Hey)(hey)Como le encanta la gasolina (whatcha say)Dame más gasolina! (Hey, hey, hey)

Yeah yeah

-sorry lyrics sux. I copy and pasted and it came out like this. Go look up the lyrics **_ONLY IN SPANISH IF U DONT UNDERSTAND SPANISH FOR 12 and under along with naive 13-15 year olds!!!_**

Salvador: SCREEE- actually it wasn't that bad

Casts: *murmurs of agreement then start clapping*

Wu: *bows down* Thank you.

Santiago: And now... THE MAIN DARE!

Casts: *gulp*

Santiago: IT...IS...A DANCE BATTLE!

glitter confetti , laser light shows, and smoke machines off*

Santiago: BETWEEN...LLOYD...AND GARMADON.

Lloyd: Once again, it is Father Vs Son.

Garmadon: Imma crush you.

Lloyd: In your dreams, old man.

author snaps fingers and betting booth appears* Author: Bet on who will winnnnnn... Lloyd VS Garmadon!

ninja, ROTAE Cast, and Elemental masters put money on Garmadon's picture* While... *everyone else(-hosts Author) puts money on Lloyd's picture*

Garmadon: Really feeling the love people. Really.

Santiago: Tsk tsk. Garmadon. *puts money on Garmadon's picture*

Salvador: Our good boy...Garmy. *puts money on Garmadon's picture*

Author: I got you, Garmadon. *puts money on Garmadon's picture*

Author: It's Lloyd with 34,736,927.92 and Garmadon with 8,738,927.27 in money.

Santiago: Garmadon, Lloyd make your way to the dance floor

Lloyd starts doing various stuff that is old and overrated, such as chicken neck, cabbage patching, nae nae, dab and stuff like that while Garmadon break dances like a pro. Goes on that for a while until Lloyd team groans and demands to just let Garmy win*

Santiago nods to Author*

Author: THE WINNER IS... GARMADON!!!

Garmadon and His team: :D

Lloyd: :c

Lloyd team: /)-(\

Garmadon's team dance in victory splitting up the money equally*

Lloyd: :c, When did you learn to do that.

Garmadon: You have a lot of free time in the cursed realm.

Lloyd: But I thought you were in cha-

Garmadon: Do not question me, child!

Salvador: Well that's the end of this episode of Getting Sassy with Sebsassy! Be sure to leave as many dares as you want and all dares you can think of! A like, favorite and review!!! Along with entries for an OC host, because we need a new OC host that isn't ours! Enter as many as you like! Baiii

Santiago: Bye!


	4. ROTAE is included & Fashion showssss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago just this story and ROTAE**

 **Disclaimer: None of the songs you will see during this chapter are mine. All credits go to rightful owners**

 **Author Note: A friend Ik in real life doesn't have a account but gave me dares to do so that's why they aren't in the comments**

Salvador: Welcome to Getting Sassy With Sebsassy, featuring Me! Santiago!

Santiago: Hey!

Salvador: And the casts!

Casts: Eh. This will be a problem in the future

Salvador: Now let's get to our first dare... Santiago read the card!

Santiago: Oh. *laughs for a second* Hey, ROTAE Cast, remember y'all complaining bout having no dare.

ROTAE Cast: *Gulp* yes...

Santiago: Well it isn't that bad. And this was brought to you by our first person ever to send us a dare.

Wu: MY BEARD IS STILL PINK YA MONSTER

Santiago: No one cares. José and Seb Hadi is doing a bake offfffffffffffff. -insert guitar riff here- judged by the twins Benjamin and Isabel Hadi! -insert guitar riff-

José and Seb: This aoughta be gud.

Salv snaps fingers and makes two mini kitchen*

Salvador: GO!

-five minutes later

Jose: OH SH*T

Twins: OOOOH SEBBY, JOSE SWEARING!!!

Seb: JOSE SHUT IT! YOU ARE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THE TWINS!

-smoke alarm goes off-

Seb: F*CKING HELL!

José: Look who it is now, eh

Seb: F*ck off.

-after twenty horrific minutes of everyone in fright-

Seb: Here is my cupcake topia. Consists of vanilla, chocolate and marble cupcakes with rainbow frostings.

-puts down dish of cupcakes slopply put in a tower and frosted messy-

Twins: Um...Do we have to do this?!

Salv (OFF): **YES!!**

Twins: Meep. -eats- *has disgusted look on face then realization* Hey, it's not that bad!

José: Triple Chocolate cake.

-sets down a neat, looking perfect chocolate cake-

Twins: *eats eagerly then spits it out*

looks at each other before saying...* Seb wins.

Seb: OH YA,OH YA, I WON! WHAT I WIN

Santiago: Nothing now sit down. Now our next couple of dares brought to you by Author's friend.

Salvador: Kai must sing Sexy And I know it and Sexy Back

-insert lyrics here cuz I'm doing this at midnight and am lazy-

 **Remember kids. Do not look up The Sexy and I know it music video, it will scar you for life and As for Sexy back... DO NOT LOOK AT LYRICS AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, CAN YOU WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO!... I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT IS BUT IT WILL CLEARLY BE INAPPROPRIATE**

Casts (with earplugs and earmuffs on): IS IT OVER YET?!

Kai: Hey I'm not that bad! Am I, Nya?

Nya: Brother, you know I'd never lie to you...so...

Kai: Is there more to that?

Nya: ...

Kai: I feel hurt now.

Salv (On-ish): Get over it bub. Next. Lloyd, hand over all ya candy.

Lloyd: NOT MY BABIES!

Santiago: Yeah the ones, you eat like Kronos (Greek mythology for ya, look it up)

Lloyd (grumbling/ crying) I'll be right back.

-30 minutes later-

Lloyd (along with other people): *carries in trucks of candy* Here. *cries*

Wu: Great job, raising him

Garmadon: DON'T CRITICIZE ME!

Salv: Ok. Tsk tsk. OH YAY! I GET UNLIMITED SUPPLIES OF CINNAMON ROLLS AND PANCAKES.

Santiago: you're totally gonna get fat.

Salv: IK! BUT ITS WORTH IT!

Santiago: Everyone in the main six swaps elements, Zane now gets earth, Cole gets water, Kai gets ice, Jay gets fire, Nya gets energy/power and Lloyd gets lightning. And it's stays this way until the end of the chapter

Nya: YAS!

Lloyd: NU!

Jay,Kai,Cole,Zane: How come Nya gets energy, she wasn't even one of the main 4

-Nya looks at them threateningly with Energy coming from her hands-

Main 4 Ninja: Meep

Santiago: Next...oof...Jay gets a dare pass which will not be able to be confiscated by me, Salv, Author, or any other dare, and also cannot be used by anyone else unless given permission by Jay. But it can only be used once. Because, and I quote, "Jay's my favorite, okay bish, sorry if the others don't get a pass"

Jay: HA!

Santiago: Anyway...Shade has to fight me, and Bass and Nya get to fight Salvador.

-insert fighting scene in here, because it's midnight, still and I'm lazy-

Shade (on floor, groaning): Why...just Why...

Bass (on floor, groaning): Feel ya, brother...

Nya (standing up, but still in pain): Still lasted better then you boys...ha...

Salvador: That's what you get for messing with us

Nya,Bass And Shade: But-

Salvador: NO BUTS! Next. Ooh our first OC battle...

Casts: *gulp*

Salvador: ISSSS...The main six VS...

random voices from back: Just let us come.

Salvador: You're no fun.

Santiago: It's Caleb Deckham, Santiago, Last name unknown, it's not me, Author and his friend likes most of the same names and Fernando, Cruz, I think is his last name. Elemental Masters of Water, for Caleb

Nya: HEY!

Santiago: Earth and Nature for Santiago 2

Cole and Bolobo: HEY!

Santiago: And finally fire, sun and ultraviolet

Kai: HEY!

Santiago: Yadada, YOU CAN COME IN NOW.

Caleb is with his hair dyed turquoise, black leather jacket, turquoise tee, black ripped jeans and gray kicks (sneakers, get used to me saying kicks instead of sneakers), and tan skin. Santiago is a dark brown haired guy with yellow-ish pale skin, brown long sleeve shirt, army green jacket and pants and black kicks. Finally, Fernando ginger-haired with an assortment red, yellow and orange clothing with a dash of violet clothing, pale skin, and freckles* (if these names and descriptions sound familiar, they're from My Magical Boys, a story that is actually my friend, that been supplying these dares, doing them on google docs then sharing with me to post on to here)

Santiago: Welcome. The people who you're beating up like piñatas are over there

-10 treacherous minutes after result in the ninja lying on the floor groaning-

The Three OCs: Peace out paupers.

Salvador: Now for our final dare, supplied by the friend of the Author, issss Kai is telling a knock knock joke to the casts.

-Salvador whispers the joke in Kai's ears-

Kai: Really? Ok. Knock Knock

Casts: WHO'S THERE?

Kai: Daisy

Casts: DAISY WHO?

Kai: Daisy see me rolling, they be hating

Casts: /).- / O-o / ;-;

Santiago: Now for the final dare of the night...Fashion showwwwww... but as we cannot do everyone in the entire casts, we will have the models be the main six ninja, Wu, and Garmadon. Sorry Misako, alas your dream of being a model will have to wait.

Misako: ;-;, I don't have that dream.

Salvador: Denial. Classic.

Santiago snaps fingers and makes a large, large, large live in closet.*

Santiago: You got twenty minutes, go!

-twenty chaotic minutes of drama and people fighting over clothes-

Salv snaps fingers and catwalk appears*

Salv: First we have Jay! Sporting an designer blue jean jacket, with a white button up shirt underneath, a colorful scarf of blues and lightning bolts. Designer blue jeans and brown Italian sportswear shoes!

Audience Casts who didn't get to be picked in show: *clap claps*

Santiago: Next we have Cole, sporting a black leather jacket, with a cool vintage band t-shirt underneath, black designer ripped jeans, and black Italian sportswear shoes.

clap claps*

Salvador: Next we have Nya with sky blue and burgundy leggings in a pattern, a strapless tube top in sky blue, and burgundy sneakers.

clap claps*

random jerk in audience: NYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR SOMETHING MORE FORMAL LIKE JAY AND COLE!?!

Nya: BECAUSE THAT'S DRESSES AND WERE YOU PICKED FOR THE SHOW?!?

jerk: ...

Nya: That's What I thought!

Santiago: Next Zane with a titanium formal jacket (like those suit jackets) with black outlines, white plain t-shirt, black suit pants and white Italian dress shoes

clap claps*

Salvador: Next, we have Kai! Wearing a red Ferrari jacket, black polo shirt, red dyed jeans and Ferrari black and red sportswer shoes.

clap claps*

Santiago: We also got Lloyd, with a green dragon on his black shirt shirt, a green bomber jacket, green jeans, and black Italian dress shoes.

clap claps*

Salvador: Then we have Wu and garmadon, with suits, Wu has gold while Garmadon is sliver

clap claps*

Jay: Look at the senseis looking sharp

Garmadon: SILENCE

Santiago: Well that's all we have for today, thanks for joining us on Getting Sassy with Sebsassy. Leave a like, favorite, and review down in the comments! And don't forget we depend on YOU for dares so please do as many all that you can think of. Also submitions of an OC host for us to include is needed, BYE!!!

Salvador: BYE!!!


	5. Thanksgiving Special 2018

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, only this story idea and ROTAE**

Author: It's a thanksgiving speciallllllllll

Casts (-Zane and Jordyn): Whoooo! No Dares!

Hosts: Whoooooooo! Free Food

Author: Zane and Jordyn (yes Jordyn is actually a good cook) is preparing our feast.

Casts mouth drool with anticipation*

Zane and Jordyn: Your feast is cominggg

Zane and Jordyn come out with a feasts and everyone's mouth waters*

Kai: Where's the turkey?

Jordyn: ...

Bass: Jordynnnnnnn

Jordyn: It was so cute, I couldn't just kill it...

Jay: And you agreed, Zane?!?!

Zane: ...

Jordyn: If I bring him out, you can't kill him.

Nya: Ok...

Jordyn: Come on out, Terry!

Terry The Turkey: Gobble Gobble

Jay Kai: Terry. That was the best name you could think of?!?

Author: Let's just say what we're thankful for then eat.

Author: I'm thankful for this feast, my friends and this show

Hosts:Same

Casts Same but not the torturing part of this show

Casts: Now let's eat!

Everyone eats*

as pictures and memories appear on the screen for the casts*

Salvador (in between bites): Hope you enjoyed this...lazy thanksgiving episode...thanks for joining us...and tomorrow...mostly likely is where dares are in motion...Bye!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving -Sebastian


	6. A SEBASTIAN EXTRAVAGANZA PART 1!

Salvador:Wel-Wel-Welcome to Getting Sassy with Sebsassy, Ik it's been forever, _BECAUSE SOMEONE *cough* THE AUTHOR *cough* HAS BEEN TOOO BUSY TO POST AND WE HAVE LIKE 20 DARES!_

Author: WELL EXCUSE ME, IF SOME OF US HAS LIVES OUTSIDE OF THIS STORY! AND I HAVE A DAMN SCIENCE PROJECT I'VE BEEN DOING!

Salvador: Whatever. Anyway, Santi, tell them what the readers are in for.

Santiago: THIS. IS. THE. FIRST. _**SEBASTIAN EXTRAVAGANZA!**_ Planning Sebastian Extravaganzas Since 2017, ;)

Salvador: Author's got one heck of a job. Ok, let's see. GARMY!

Garmadon: Oh FSM, help me...

Salvador: You gotta give the person to your left a hickey.

Garmadon: Seriously? *looks to right* Wait...if that's Misako then that means...*looks to left*

Wu: Hello, brother.

Garmadon: Nope, nope, I can't do this.

Salvador: YOU HAVE TO DO IT!

Garmadon: Oh kill me now.

Santiago: Are you sure, Garmadon? After all I am an elemental master of Death

Garmadon: Meep. *gives Wu a hickey*

Garmadon Wu: O-o...Never again.

Santiago: Well, ok...Anyway, Jay has to act like a dog and let everyone in the dare show pet him

Jay: Woof, woof. (Translation: I hate this show)

A few hours later when the final very very very background character pets Jay*

Jay (clearly exhausted): Woof...Woof...Woof...Woof...*collapses on floor belly up* (Translation: I never knew...there were...so many people...in Ninjago)

Salvador: COLE! Let someone write a word on your forehead in permant marker!

Cole: Oh no...I guess Nya can do it

Nya: :D *writes "EMO" on Cole's forehead* Done.

Cole: *looks in mirror* i. Am. NOT. _**EMO!**_

Santiago: That's like saying I'm not goth, emo, or dark.

Cole: **I GIVE UP!**

Salvador: Yeah ok. Kai! Drink a glass of red wine in ten seconds!

Kai: But-

Salvador: NO BUTS!

Jay: *stifles laughter* Woof Woof. (Translation: He said no butts.)

Salvador: *blasts Jay with matter imitated lightning* Now do the dare Kai.

Kai: *sigh* Kids...don't try this at home...*drinks glass of red wine in ten seconds*

Kai ( now drunk): Oooh...The room's spinning! *looks at Jay* OOH DOGGY! *starts chasing Jay with him fleeing*

Salvador: Kids, this is a rare sight...drunk Kai. This is what alcohol can do to you, so when you grow up, drink alcohol responsibly so you don't become a Kai like right here.

Santiago: Well, that should cover our legal bases. NEXT! Nya. Take off one piece of clothing?

Nya: O-o. Uh ok? *takes off socks*

Random Pilgrim Woman: -GASP- SHE SHOWED HER ANKLES

Random Piligrim Women: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Nya: CAN IT!

Santiago: That's BlacknBlue102's dares! Now we move on to...VoltronAndLadybug13's dares

Whole Cast: THERE'S MORE!?

Salvador: Yeah...and it's only getting started...

Santiago: Ok! I'm quoting this. "I dare Garmadon to eat ALL THE CREAM PUFFS HE WANTS SINCE HE'S A FANTASTIC PERSON AND DESERVES IT! (master Chen was a jurk to him in season 4 and he deserves so much better!)"

Garmadon: Aww, thanks.

Master Chen: *mutters* She's got it allllllll wrong.

Garmadon: Can it, Chen. *eats cream puffs* I'll eat some throughout this entire chapter...

Santiago: Mkay. And Wu!

Wu: NOPE! SHE MADE MY BEARD PINK AND IT STILL IS!

Santiago: This is another quote. "Also, I feel kinda bad that Wu doesn't like his pink beard, so I dare him to wear a pink bunny costume to go with it :D"

Wu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *pauses to catch breath and then pink bunny costume appears on him* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Salvador: Are you done?

Wu: Nope. -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salvador: Now, are you done? Because now, you're just spamming our story.

Wu: LET ME FINISH! -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Ok now I'm done

Salvador: Ok. That's all her dares. Now let's see. Oh y'all remember the Author's friend?

Whole Cast (-Garmy): Yes.

Garmy*mouth full of cream puffs* mhmmf.

Salvador: She made an acc named "Jay mah fav"

Jay: That sounds promising.

Salvador: Yep ok, let us see what she got. Jay and Nya has to sing Calypso.

Jay Nya: What's Calypso

Salvador: -gasppppppp- IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS BY LUIS FONSI!

Jay: uh ok. - insert lyrics here because lazy-

Nya:-insert lyrics here because lazy-

Jay:-insert lyrics here because lazy-

Salvador: Jay. You have ruined the song for me.

Jay: What?

Salvador: Just go to your seat.

Jay: -.-

Salvador: SPEED ROUND!

Casts: ?

Salvador: COLE, GET A HAIRCUT!

Cole: WHAT!? NO- *hair gets cut and his forehead is visible

Santiago: WU AND GARMY JOUST FOR LADY MISAKO!

Wu & Garmadon: Huh?

Wu & Garmadon: *now in knight armor, (Wu, gold, Garmy, Sliver) and with jousting sticks* *In super speed with them on horses, going back and forth until declared tie*

Wu And Garmy: *Out of breath* That...was...unnecessary...Never...do...speed...round...again

Santiago: WELL! We're gonna cap it here. And meet us for Part 2 of...A SEBASTIAN EXTRAVAGANZA!

Salv and Santi: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
